Little Steps
by Streak13
Summary: This is about Batman and how after a long day he is in for one more grueling lesson brought to him by none other then Flash. I made it T just in case but I think it should be okay. This is my first one shot enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER**: As much as I love them I sadly do not own them. You can take this as an AU on the Flash's part but I personally always thought there was more to him. I know this isn't Flash's history but I felt it made the story even better. ENJOY!

Batman slid back the roof of his car and exited into the dark damp cave. He hung his head as he slumped to the computer. It had been a long day and Wonder Woman hadn't helped much. She kept asking about their relationship, and why it couldn't happen. Than he had to call in half the league to find her after she was turned into a pig, yeah a pig. But that wasn't what had made it long it was the fact that he couldn't let her get close to him even though he cared for her. He was so lost in his own world he didn't hear Flash come in till he was right on top of him. Batman swung his leg back and Flash land on the cool cave with a splat.

"Shee, Bats I tried the door bell, but you weren't answering." Flash said as he nursed his head.

"Maybe I didn't want you to come in. What are you doing here anyway?" Batman's signature glare was directed right at Flash.

"I just wanted to talk to you, maybe give you some advice, is that a crime," he said as he brushed himself off standing above the sitting batman.

Batman cocked his eyebrow, "What advice could you give me?"

He snarled he didn't want to sound mean but he had a long day and he didn't need this jokester messing around in his cave and personal life. Flash seemed taken back by the comment and a little hurt by it. Batman turned his chair as though to say this conversation was over, but Flash whipped his chair back around and stared at him.

"You think we are so different but were not," he paused for a moment to take a breath but it was more like a gasp.

"Fate has chosen to spit upon both of us, but I get back up you take it, in fact I think you enjoy it. It's your way to excuse yourself from the happiness your parents wanted you to have."

Batman's glare was at full maxed when he mention his parents. That is one of the things you never mention to him. If he did not notice or did not care Batman didn't know.

Flash's rant went on "You have a chance to have someone love you back. Yes knowing fate they will most likely spit on you again but would you not remember the good times as it happens." Flash finished all out of breath.

It was Batman's turn to lash out, "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!!?" The screams echoed long after the shout.

His voice becoming a menacing whisper, "You say we are alike but when have you ever been hurt, lost, or hopeless? When have you ever experience that? You skip about trying to spread cheer. You know nothing about pain, or life. How can you give me advice, if you don't even have experience? You are just a fool trying to amount to something."

Flash stood there as still as he has ever been, "You think you know me?? Yes you lost your parents but at least they loved you. My mom died giving birth to me, after that my father hated me. He neglected me and abused me. You say I know nothing of pain that is all I had as a kid." Flash stopped and looked at Batman.

Batman had never seen that look on Flash face before a look of pain of hardness. He couldn't take it and he, the dark knight, looked away. Flash ripped off his mask to revile his green eyes as he still clenched the chair.

He went on, "I was six, and he said he was going to the store for food. It was my birthday, the day he usually beat me the most. That day he didn't touch me once, he even asked me if I wanted Frosted Flakes. That's when I knew something was wrong, but I didn't listen to my gut I just shook my head yes. He put his coat on and took a suitcase and left. I knew he wasn't coming back but I had to have hope. I sat on the roof in the rain and sun for the next three days. I saw a car pull up but it wasn't my dad's. It was some social workers. They took me to this horrible orphanage because my uncle didn't have the income to adopt me, and the rest doesn't matter. That day I decided I wouldn't let fate win I decided to laugh at it.

Think, if I wasn't so cheerer for everyone else what would happen to us. Who would break the ice? You don't want to scare the ones you are trying to help. I put on a mask most of the time for others not myself. I am not a fool; I just play the part so others underestimate me and so I can help heal. For a detective you didn't really do your research now did you. I came here to help you because I am a hero and that is what I do. I do not hide in the dark like a coward I except my fate and laugh at all my misfortune. You should try it sometime. Now you can take what I said tonight and use it or you can keep on hiding in the dark till you waste away in it. But no matter what you do I will always try and help you." He was finished he put his mask on and began to leave the way he came.

Batman sat there stunned he had never seen Flash so serious. He snapped out of his gaze and looked at the figure stepping up the stairs into the light all he could see was his form.

"Flash," he said and the figure looked over his left shoulder waiting for him to say something. "Thank you." He said it in a hush tone but it was loud enough for Flash to nod his head and move on. Batman just wishes he could move on too. He slowly reached for the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hello, Diana I hope you would join Bruce Wayne in a dinner tomorrow."

There was a deathly silence and he cringed as her silky voice flew through the line.

"Of course."

**Author's notes **

**-Streak13**

I hoped you liked it. No Flames please, I burn easily. Oh sorry for any grammar errors. Review please!! Oh and Thanks if you actually got this far or if you even clicked on it.

Have a GREAT day


End file.
